The forgotten one and the feared one
by MsAnimeLover79
Summary: Russia and Canada both have crushes on each other, but nether know about the other. This is their story.   There may be some M chapters later but I'm not there yet.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten One and the Feared One. **

**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW **

Hi I'm MsAnimeLover79 and this is my first story, so feedback would be very helpful. This is a Canada x Russia Fan Fiction, with a little America x England in the story, but not a enough to even make a small story. My spelling is pretty bad so if you see anything spelled wrong please tell me! Now enjoy the story .

**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

The United Nations meeting was the same as always, England and America were arguing, when France made a *ahem* "Rude" comment about their love life, and the two began to yell at him. Germany tried to stop them but was interrupted by Italy saying " Germany, Germany, I'm hungry!" Once again I was not in a single conversation or even mentioned in one. After about 5 minutes of this, Germany got control of the room and asked

"About the Economy, does anyone have any suggestions on how to help it?"

Then the room exploded with noise as people argued on how to fix it. Germany got control in seconds with a yell. Then they started to go down the row. When it was China's turn, after giving his opinion he turns to me and says,

"What do you think Russia?" The whole room was silent. I thought for a few moments and coming up with nothing, I said the answer they all expected,

" If you all become one with Mother Russia, I with fix it all ." The room was silent for a full minute before they went to Cuba who was on the other side of Russia. After this the chaos reopened when Germany was distracted by a now crying Italy. I began to look around the room again, Romano and Spain were talking, Greece was sleeping and all the Asian countries were all talking with Japan keeping it under control.

My eyes drifted to America when he starting yelling about giant robots and UFO's. Then my eyes looked to the right of America, where a very shy, very quiet, and very cute county of Canada. Out of all the county's, Canada was my favorite, but there was a lot about Canada that he did not understand.

Things like the fact that he let people sit on him with little complaint, something he had done personally. He had done this to see what would happen, all that had happened was a whispered pleas for him to get off. Other things he did not understand was that Canada was taller than his brother America, but if you stood them next to each other, America looked taller. This is because Canada always slumped down. The biggest thing that made Russia confused was that even though Canada was the second biggest country and was the only one that could beat him in one-on-one hockey game. Yet he was largely ignored by all the countries, but a few, this few were: America, France, England ( only when reminded that he was Canada and not America.) and Prussia

That Prussia, he did not know how good he had it. He spent countless hours spending time with the Canadian. But even now Canada was starting to be ignored by the Prussian man. The Russian was just thinking about to knock some sense into man when the meeting ended and broke his thoughts. The people started to leave along with the Canadian. He decided to follow.

****

That was my first chapter in my series. I hope you liked it. Please give my some feedback or flames depending. And I'm writing this on vacation so I will update the next chapter when I find some free wireless. _Bye~bye. _


	2. Chapter 2

The forgotten one and the feared one

Chapter 2: Invitation

**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

_The stupid meeting is finally over. England and brother argued the whole time and Russia scared the inter room with his suggestion about how to help the economy, but I know that he said that because he could not think of anything. _

_Well I'm finally out of there. I think that I'll go home and take a nap with Kumajhana, or what ever his name is. _

_About half of the room as left so I can finally get out. That's one of the down sides of being invisible, if I'm not carful I'll get run over. But there's also the up side of being invisible, I can take a different uncrowded path to the parking lot with out other people taking it and making crowded. _

Canada smiled and broke away from the herd of people. He then turned left into the side hallway. The path was completely empty, exempt for Canada and Russia.

It took Canada less than 2 seconds to realize he was being followed. He then thought " Mabye he's as someone to meet this way?" Canada then decided to make lots of twists and turns to see if Russia was following him. Russia was always right behind him.

After about 3 minutes of testing, Canada was done with it and he turned around and said "What do you what Russia?"

**WMWMWMWMWMWMWMMWMWMWMWMWM**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone it's me! I'm sorry for not uploading very often, I'm lazy. Also if you have any suggestions for dates for Canada and Russia please tell me I'm not that far yet. And last I have no idea where this story is going, so part might be random with me thinking.

_Enjoy~~_

P.S подсолнечник means sunflower.

"What do you want Russia!" whisper yelled Canada

'_Oh my'_ though Russia_ 'I must have startled him'_," I wished to speak with you подсолнечник " Canada look quite surprised.

"O-okay..."

" You are good at hokey, yes?"

"Yes," said Canada who was getting more confused by the minute.

"I wish to play with someone who will not back out at the first sign of blood, and you seem like the perfect candidate подсолнечник."

"Are you inviting me to play hokey with you?" said Canada

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." Said a blushing Canada "I'll play with you, but when is it?"

"It will be this Friday at my house around noon. Please be on time подсолнечник. Good bye."

With that Russia turned around and began to walk away.

"O-Oh, goodbye Russia."

'_That went well' _thought Russia_ 'I hope that if we spend more time together, he will begin to like me.'_

' _ohmygodohmygodohmygod' _thought Canada_ ' I think Russia just asked me out!' _

Canada bit his lip and tightened his grip on this brief case. He was so excited! What if Russia only whated to play him, and did not care if they spent time together?

' _I should not get my hopes up,'_ thought Canada ' _that only leads to disappointment.'_ But as he got into his car, he could not help but feel a little slimmer of hope that it was something more.

How do you like my newest chapter? In my next chapter they will be playing hockey so if someone knows the rules, could they please leave me some of the basics? Also I have to write a story in my English class, so I may take longer than I already do to update again. And thank you to Buggygirl687, for editing my story, because my spelling sucks way worse than I thought. Thanks little sis!

_Bye~~_


	4. note

**Hi everyone! I have a question for you. Should I write a locker room scene in my story? If so, please leave me a comment or message with what you what. If no one responses by November 30th, I'll go with you don't what one and write without that scene. Also feel free to write the scene yourself, and send it to me. If it's good, I'll put in the story and give you credit. Please keep in mind that this is my first story so no M rated stuff!**

**Bye~~~**


	5. note 2

**Hi again! Now my request has only been up for a little while, but I've got tons of people wanting me to write a locker scene. I'll happily write one, but this IS MY FIRST FIC. , so I need some help with the creative juices. Please leave any ideas you have, or what to see. This request has a time limit as well. Please any ideas you have by November 30****th****, or suffer a bad/lame locker scene. **

**Bye~~~~ **


End file.
